This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this international workshop is to bring together researchers of varying backgrounds working on connective tissue microstructure, physiology and function using magnetic resonance imaging techniques, and to provide a forum for communication among these diverse groups. The workshop will also provide an opportunity for participants to get updated on the current status of MR imaging, recent advances of its role in drug development and management of diseases of the musculoskeletal system. Topics covered include an introduction to the state of the art of musculoskeletal imaging at multiple resolution scales, as well as pre-clinical and clinical applications, with particular emphasis on MRI and spectroscopy. Organ systems covered include cartilage, bone, inter-vertebral disc and muscle as well as matrix materials such as collagen, proteoglycans and synthetic and engineered biomaterials used for tissue repair.